Antes del Comienzo
by lyrou
Summary: Mascara de Muerte...de novio... de Taxi boy...apunto de casarse...esta es la dimensión desconocida...pase y vea esta increíble oferta por solo un review...Gracias por su atención...rnCapitulo1 (Presentación en sociedad) ...
1. Default Chapter

Saint Seiya.

Antes del comienzo

Nota: esta es el comienzo vendría hacer explicarlo......este es el verdadero comienzo como Anais termino donde termino......osea........no se................ - ??Bueno declaro ante la DGI que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.....este que Kurumada me los deja como herencia........este cuanto falta para que estire la pata......-

Primera parte

**Presentación en sociedad ( capitulo 1)**

Un teléfono a la distancia resuena en una habitación blanca. Las cortinas ondulan suavemente permitiendo la entrada de una brisa cálida. En la cama se yace una figura la cual se niega a contestar el teléfono, para eso existe el contestador automático.

Pero el teléfono insistía en molestar aquella persona que no tenia la menor ganas de levantarse.

Se que estas ahí... Levántate floja... acaso te olvidaste que tenés que irte a buscar a tu novio.-

La voz de mujer resonaba por toda la casa.

_Mamá Katherina, quiero seguir durmiendo......_ Pensó la figura, que tratando de hacer oído sordo, tampandose con una almohada la cabeza.

Vamos Anais despierta......

La figura con mala gana se levanta de la cama, estirándose alcanza el auricular del teléfono.

-Contenta Mamá Katherina... -

-Hija... no me digas que todavía estabas durmiendo.....

-Mamá ayer tuve guardia de 24 horas... hace tres horas que llegue... buaaaaaaaaaaa-

Un bostezo sono del otro lado.-_ Esta hija mía...... _

_-_No tendrías que trabajar tanto hija... especialmente con la fecha cercana a tu casamiento... por cierto... te queda una hora para que llegue el vuelo de Ferrol...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Bueno nos vemos... acuérdate en pasar por casa que tendré el almuerzo para celebrar el regreso de mi futuro yerno........

La muchacha colgó el tubo, a una velocidad que cualquier auto de formula uno envidiaría se ducho y eligió una ropa casual ( bah, unos pantalones negros de vestir con muchos bolsillos, camiseta blanca de seda con unos dibujos imitando un paisaje oriental en sombra, _que la autora desea con desesperación incluso mas aun después de ver una con el dibujo de Kenshi..... de paso soy tan cara rota que pare al chabon y le pregunte... donde la había comprado... mi desilusión fue que la compro en Chile... bauhhhhhhh... hay alguien de Chile que me quiera regalar .... _para completar el atuendo unos zapatos de color negro estilo Guillermina... _eso que están de moda los que utiliza Shiryu cuando esta vestido en mi mente...que es muy raramente que este vestido_ ). Tomo las llaves del coche, todo esto a una velocidad record_... (cosa que ni yo lo hago......)_

Parecía que hoy iba ser uno de esos días que ni siquiera tendría que figurar en el calendario... De entrada no haber podido dormir mas de dos horas cuando llevas veinticuatro horas persiguiendo a homicidas, narcotraficantes, mujeres que hicieron venganza propia... este que decidieron cortar el pajarito a su marido... si faltara poco un trafico en plena avenida... bueno eso es normal??? Siiiiiiiiiiiiii.....

El aeropuerto se encontraba a escasos minutos de donde se encontraba, solo unos kilómetros mas, y estaría estacionando su auto, correría hasta llegar a la puerta de embarcación, esperando con sus brazos abiertos a su prometido.

Sus calculos fueron muy aproximados solo que le fallo un pequeño detalle.

Se informa que el vuelo procedente de Grecia tendrá una hora de demora por cuestiones técnicas... Desde ya agradecemos su confianza...

Mierda... no es justo... podía a ver dormido una hora mas...T-T...

Sin mas ganas que encontrar un asiento y poder dormir esa hora, camino por el gran salón... pero el destino era injusta con nuestra protagonista _( Esta bien yo la quiero hacer sufrir por que ella también tiene que sufrir porque perdí mis puchos en el truco)_ por mas que buscaba no encontraba asiento así que opto por apoyarse contra una de las columnas que daba a la puerta de desembarque.

Horas después...

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- ( no me pregunten como puede dormir contra la pared oo)

Un leve movimiento en su hombro la trae de los brazos de Orfeo.

- Mama Katherina solo un rato mas............plis......................quiero mi osito de Winnie de Pooh ( n /a: a que no saben como se llama el el hijito de Winnie???.............hijo.......de .........pooooooo 8 )

Bueno pense que mi novia me iba dar un recibimiento mejor ..........- Una voz masculina la saco de su sueño mas profundo.

Ferrollllllllllllll................amoooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr............por fin llegaste......

Si después de tres horas plantado en migraciones por que no me dejaban entrar.........

Por???

Este viste esa caja de oro que siempre llevo para todos lados..........incluso en nuestras vacaciones...................

Masky quieres decir que no te pudiste contener en traer eso sabiendo que estamos próximos a casarnos................. –Lo ultimo que faltaba, Ferrol sabia muy claramente que Anais no toleraba las costumbres del Santuario.

Amor no te enojes...tu sabes muy bien como es la vida del Santuario... cuando te explique las reglas...pero una vez que nos casemos y vayamos a vivir a mi templo todo va hacer muy distinto....................-( n/a: Opps si yo fue tu Masky-kun creo que no le diria eso una mujer independiente que tiene cierto resentimiento al Santuario con decir que pondría una bomba nuclear en dicho lugar...)

Ferrol de Cancer , Alias Mascara Mortal , tendrías el honor de desaparecer de mi vista antes de que te mate a la forma tradicional de los simples mortales........ El tono de voz de Anais empezaba a levantarse cada vez mas...

Pero amor no se porque ese resentimiento contra un lugar que todavia no conoces....mira es muy lindo.......

El rostro de Anais era el calco del Famoso cuadro " El Grito" en cualquier momento Mascara Mortal iba saber lo que era realmente una mujer con ataques de nervios....(n/a jajjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Pero parece que el Destino estaba del lado de MM, pues sono el maricon...perdon el celular de Anais.

Santin, quien habla...........- El rostro de furia fue reemplazado en segundo por el de angustia.

Entendí, en veinte minutos estamos ahí......... si...señor vamos a tener ayuda internacional.........si cuente con el ..............ok...........

Anais tomo del brazo a MM, mientras que con el otro tomaba una de las valijas.

Sucedió algo malo...........- Ferrol tenia miedo ( n/a: si señores MM tiene miedo de las mujeres.......) no sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Anais, y eso que se conocían hacia dos años.

Hay una toma de rehenes en un centro comercial, por lo que nos informan hay 27 muertos y por lo menos cincuenta heridos............. necesitan a todos los refuerzos...........para colmo de males..........fui ascendida a Teniente en menos de cinco minutos sin ceremonia..........que rabia...............

Necesitas mi ayuda...............creo que escuche que ibas a tener ayuda internacional....-

En realidad si tu quieres ayudarme es cosa tuya....yo me referia que tengo un nuevo compañero que viene desde Andorra..........ni siquiera lo conozco, capaz es un buen mozo....y no me miente....ni me engaña con una armadura de oro........imitación Oro...por lo que cuentas que es tu Diosa seguro que mientras tu dormías la cambio por una armadura enchapada en Oro..........-

El rostro de MM paso de Winner a incrédulo comercial.

Nota de Lyrou: Un llamado a la solidaridad por favor se necesita con urgencia ..........la camisa que quiero.............papá noel no la trajo.........bueno esta bien me conformo con el portafolio para la universidad.......pero yo quiero mi camisa.........

_**antes que nada...... doy aviso que por problemas con el server de esta pagina levantaron este fics......**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Saint Seiya.

Antes del comienzo

Nota: esta es el comienzo vendría hacer ...como explicarlo...este es el verdadero comienzo como Anais termino donde termino...osea...no se... ?Bueno declaro ante la DGI que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen...este que Kurumada me los deja como herencia...este cuanto falta para que estire la pata...-

DOCUMENTO POR FAVOR (capitulo 2)

En tan solo quince minutos, habían llegado al lugar del hecho. MM se rehusó a dejarla sola lo cual para Anais era una carga tener que lidiar con el Jefe explicándole que era una especie de mercenario que esta vez quería colaborar con la Jefatura.

El tumulto resultaba molesto para el caballero de Cáncer, no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de Cámaras, micrófono, gente gritando... y muchos menos al estar vistiendo uniforme...

Que piensas Masky...? la voz de Anais provenía de su espalda

En que no me sienta el color azul...y como te la ingenias para no sentir tu presencia cuando estas cerca de mi...

Este...como tu siempre haz dicho ni siquiera tengo fuerza para aplastar una cucaracha...

Pero uno de estos días, me vas provocar un infarto...

Ya eso será cuando tengas noventa años...

Pero tu sabes muy bien que yo soy bastante mayor tenemos diferencia de edad...

Una explosión termino con la discusión bastante estúpida por parte de Marcara Mortal...es que el cerebro le esta dejando de funcionar al juntarse mucho con Seiya...

Tenemos que entrar ya, no puede estar esperando al estúpido de mi nuevo compañero... seguro que anda buscando el lugar del hecho.

En realidad la cortina de humo me guio hasta aquí... Teniente Santin, soy el Teniente Ceres... Alexander Ceres... Se inclinó y besos la mano de la joven...

Este aléjate gusano antes de que te envié a ver a todos tus parientes muertos...- la cálida bienvenida por parte de Mascara Mortal... asombro al oficial pero este contestó con una sonrisa sensual...

Anais se rascaba la cabeza.. Le molestaba el maldito casco policial...para colmo el chaleco antibalas le daba alergia sin nombrar las botas...(borceguíes) que le apretaban y le estaban dando olor.

-Si sigo un rato mas con estas botas ...me van a descubrir por el olor a pata...( se viene el olor a ppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaa)

-Interesante conversación me da mi futura esposa...

-Perdón por escuchar su conversación pero el sector seis esta despejado...incluso hay una zapatería abierta si quieres Teniente cambiarte...

-Cállate mocoso...de mierda...

-Mira quien habla saliendo con una niña que podría ser su hija...

- Auchhhhhhhhhhhhh eso me dolió...

Otra explosión se suma ya a las varias que habían sonado en esa media hora.

Ceres y MM empezaron a correr por los pasillos, la explosión había sido cerca de donde se encontraba Anais.

-Anais ...estas bien...

-Teniente..me escucha...

Un zumbido sonó por los auriculares, dejando sin cerebro a los que estaban tratando de comunicarse con la desafortunada niña.

A la mierda esta arma y todo lo artefactos que usan ustedes...- Sin importarle un pepino.. MM empieza a sacarse todo mientras corre por el pasillo.

Pero no noto que una sombra lo estaba siguiendo.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo que circulaba Anais.

-Maldita idiota...me dejaste sorda...- Gritaba a todo pulmón Anais...- Ahora como mierda escucho la música de la LEY ( n/a: ya esta a la venta el ultimo CD Historia e Histeria...cómprenlo)

Una figura recorría por todo el pasillo, tratando de desorientarla. Pero le fallo el truco ya que nuestra protagonista levanta su puño izquierdo y le da en plena cara, dejándola inconsciente.

Anais trataba a toda costa de taparse la nariz y expulsar aire ( método que utilizamos cuando se nos tapa los oídos que nota cultural...).

-Mierda ..mas mierda...como corno voy a poder escuchar la novela de la seis..ToT.

Claro nuestra protagonista se preocupa por ella sola, que los demás los parta un rayo.

Nota de Cedrica de Lyrou:

Agradezco a la policía bonaerense por facilitarme la filmación de "brutalidad policíaca" segundo volumen...

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: BAJO EL MAR...**

Con Ustedes exclusivamente desde ningún otro ser a llegado jamás...al baño presidencial... Bueno voy a contestar los Reviews por fin alguien que sabe que existo ToT

Lady Grayson: GRACIAS... eres super simpatica cuate ( se escribe asi no?) me re levanto el animo, consejo nunca gritar en el medio de un ciber cosa como...te queremos, Camus, te queremos, te queremos Violar y no podemos... tu me entiendes, no?

Dejen Reviews, de len no sean malitos, estooooooooooooooooo esttttttttttttttttooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooo amigoosssssssssssssssssssss..se acabo. ok. Dejo de tomar yogurt vencido de hace dos meses...


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Saint Seiya.**_

Antes del comienzo 

Nota: esta es el comienzo vendría hacer explicarlo......este es el verdadero comienzo como Anais termino donde termino......osea........no se................ - ??Bueno declaro ante la DGI que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.....este que Kurumada me los deja como herencia........este cuanto falta para que estire la pata......-

**BAJO EL MAR..........VIVO CONTENTO SIENDO SIRENA....BAJO.. EL MAR.. (CAPITULO 3)**

Habíamos dejado a nuestro protagonista en medio de un rescate. Pero las cosas no marchan tan bien. Ferrol empieza hacer un mini Streepts ( como mierda se escribe..para los que no me entendieron Masky- chan esta quitándose la ropa...SIPI por fin sexooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

En otra escena vemos Anais cantando a todo pulmón (n/a: este sexooooooo este donde esta Masky- chan???....que.......no quiso firmar el _contrato donde mostraba su ...........que pidió medio palo verde???...............verde tiene el cerebro.............esto es gratuito............le dijiste a su representante que era para una obra de beneficencia....... bueno contacta a Kamus.......el no tiene ningún problema...................de paso cambiamos las escenas donde aparece Ferrol y pones al bombonazo ..........que lo va hacer a cambio de una pizza y una )_

Hakuna Matata 

_**Una manera de ser**_

_**Nada que temer**_

_**Sin preocuparse**_

_**Kahuna matata**_

_**Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Anais intentaba pedir auxilio, estando sorda lo único que podía hacer era gritar, perdón error de tipeo era cantar....... hasta que alguien apareciera.

_(n/a: vamos todos con Karaoke Rey León.............................. Dj Timon y Pumba micrófono por favor)_

Sin preocuparse 

_**Hay que vivir **_

_**A vivir así**_

_**Yo aquí aprendí**_

_**Hakkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnna Maaaaaata**_

_(n/a: todos juntos...Hakunnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa Maaaaaaaattttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaa....este que canto mal???? No ni ahí????????? Que rompí las ventanas? Que quieren que las pague?????????????????................MAMÁ DICEN QUE CANTO MAL buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)_

No te angusties, respira profundo...maldita filosofía Hakuna Matata......vamos cerebro piensa........seguro que mi amor me esta buscando............espero.........que no se haya encontrado con ninguna sirena............- los pensamientos giraban entorno del pobre cerebro medio destruido de nuestra protagonista.

Mientras tanto vemos a Masky- chan bailando semi-desnudo alrededor de unas cuatro mujeres.._ (n/a: somos nosotras.........si por fin aparecí........que este que consiguieron extras..........que como escribo no puedo aparecer......que en parte de mi contrato estaba........que.......la letra en Times New Roma 1 ........pero ......quiero a mi abogado sin mi abogado no escribo mas........ToT)._

Mientras una canción sonaba de fondo...........

_**Esta noche es para amar............**_

Masky-chan revoleaba sus caderas de aquí pa´lla...mientras el publico femenino aplaudía muy emocionadas por el espectáculo...pero esto no dudo mucho...porque las niñas no conforme con los encantos del caballero de la tercera casa.... querían que se sacara el asqueroso anillo que representaban las ataduras a una vida civilizada.( n/a: ustedes hagan recuento díganme cuantas sirenas conocen ustedes casadas...)

Como en un destello de luz que atravesó el cerebro, Ferrol salió del trance.......

Feliz final escrito esta 

_**Que mala situación**_

_**Su libertad **_

_**Paso a la historia **_

_**Domado esta el león.........**_

_(n/a: este mejor dicho tenia que ser domado esta el cangrejooooooooooooooooooooo.........esta bien no canto mas.......ToT)_

Nota de Cedrica de Lyrou:

Este haber los temas Hakuna Matata y Esta noches no son mios.........son de Simba que gentilmente me presto a Timon y Pumba para navidad..........es re copado brindar......pero no les aconsejo comer con ellos......su especialidad " Cucaracha al Spiero" no esta muy rica que digamos...yo apenas la pase con mucha mayonesa....

Y besos a Eric el esposo de la Sirenita que me regalo un lindo........que consolador con la voz de Sebastián???.......este que no era un consolador que era un caracol.........ok...creo que tengo que ir Urgencias......bye.........besossssssssssssssssssss

**PROXIMO CAPITULO..........TIBURÓN........**


	4. Capitulo4

Saint Seiya.

Antes del comienzo

Nota: esta es el comienzo vendría hacer ...como explicarlo...este es el verdadero comienzo como Anais termino donde termino...osea...no se... ?Bueno declaro ante la DGI que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen...este que Kurumada me los deja como herencia...este cuanto falta para que estire la pata...-

**TIBURÓN...QUE BUSCAS EN LA ORILLA...TIBURÓN (CAPITULO 4)**

_(n/a: bueno no me regalaron la camisa de seda pero a cambio recibí una con cierres re copada negra, media manga...estoy re happy por que también vino con una cartera china negra haciendo juego, junto con unos palillo chinos para el pelo...ToT que emoción papá Noel se acordó de mi...yo pensé que me iba a dejar una carbonería con todas las cagadas anuales que realizo...o)_

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en situaciones comprometidas. Pero nos estamos olvidando de nuestro protagonista internacional.

Merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, primer día en este choto lugar, y me encuentro con una compañera que esta mas fuerte que la Chicholina en jardín de infantes..(n/a: para aquellos que no leyeron Vidas cruzadas...Anais mide apenas un metro sesenta ) con un novio que podia ser su padre...que tiene doble personalidad...y putea por nada...-

Mientras recorría los pasillo escucha los gritos de auxilio por parte de Mascara mortal...

-Ayúdenme...por favor...no quiero morir...soy muy joven para morir asi...quiero a mi mamá...-

-Este lo ayudo...no lo ayudo...- La mano de Ceres esta apoyada en el mentón giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras debatía entre ayudar o no al novio detestable de su nueva compañera. – Bah, lo ayudo total después le puedo sacar a la novia...

La escena es impactante...( n/a: inclusive fue censurada en varios países ) vemos al caballero de la tercera casa en calzoncillos atado a un palo que estaba a su vez prendiéndose fuego ( estilo Juana de Arco) a su alrededor cuatro bellas mujeres disfrazadas de caníbales bailaban un estilo de danza muy particular.

(n/a: luces por favor...musica de Robbie Williams RADIO...necesito cuatro palos...esos de Cabarett gracias...)

Las susodichas estaban bailando mientras de apoco iban sacando sus prendas..al ritmo de Radio...

He's chosen my attic

I feel it in the static

He lives in my basement

And I can hardly face it

My performance is easy

I am the god of romance

And in my confusion

I have the right to reign…

Primero empezaron con las botas... mientras besaban el palo...

He's stolen my Oscars

He trades on my jokes

He makes all my engines go oh oh oh oh…

Despues con los guantes... mientras bajaban por el palo

He put an "e" in the arsenal

A comb in my 'fro

Devine retribution

And away we will go

Hey hey hey hey...

Something's happening I can feel it

Moving out of time you'll hear it

Falling in the way you fear it…

Mientras contorneaban sus caderas..al ritmo...

Jumping thumping shout at something...

_Jumping thumping shout at something_

Listen to the radio

And you will hear the songs you know…

Make it effervescent here

_And you might have a job my dear…_

Sus manos recorrían por todo su cuerpo...

I'm searching for something

Beyond my understanding

Looking for meaning

Where nothing is demanding

There are no surprises

Where nothing is expected

If you offer nothing

Then everyone accepts...

Ceres no pensaba solo observaba a esa criatura bailar...

-Idiota sácame de acá estas minas están locas...quieren rostizar este bello cuerpo...

Pero Ceres solo tenia ojos para esas cuatro diosas.

He's stolen my Oscars

He trades on my jokes

He makes all my engines go oh oh oh oh

He put an "e" in the arsenal

A comb in my 'fro

Devine retribution

And away we will go

Hey hey hey hey...

Las lenguas de las cuatro surcaban todo el palo

Something's happening I can feel it

Moving out of time you'll hear it

Falling in the way you fear it…

Jumping thumping shout at something

Jumping thumping shout at something...

Listen to the radio

And you will hear the songs you know

Make it effervescent here

And you might have a job my dear…

Ouch

Ouch

Ouch

Radiooooooooo

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el edificio... Una de las niñas cantoras cayo muerta ante la hoguera de Masky-kun..

La figura de Anais sale detrás de Masky en su mano tenia una lanza en forma de Guaraña.

-Puta eso te lo tienes merecido por querer rostizar a mi novio...- Anais no hablaba sino que gritaba a todo pulmón (n/a: este creo que Anais es un poquitin celosa...)

Ceres salió de su transe.

-Por que, justo estaban en la mejor parte... Te odio ToT- lloraba desconsolado.

Las tres restantes se balancearon contra nuestra protagonista.

Con un rápido movimiento solo quedaron restos de carne picada ( n/a: esta bien se que no es una película de Freddy pero quiero sannngggggggrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee). La guaraña de Anais había acabado sin necesitar ayuda..

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: SUEÑA...**


End file.
